All About Me
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Emma/Tye Dillinger. Emma is training at the performance center for her upcoming return and runs into a slight roadblock.


Emma had been solely focused on her return for months. She didn't want to look like she lost a step because she hadn't. She was still the best, and it was still all about her. It had taken her using every facet of herself to get them to notice her too. After she had been hurt, they'd basically forgotten about her, so she was going to make them. She didn't mind photo shoots, she'd come to terms that she was a hot commodity, emphasis on hot, and it was part of the job, like a pit stop on the way to capturing her first title in WWE. It was a necessary evil, but they'd loved her so much that they finally really started paying attention to her. That had been her way back in with the higher ups. She'd done every photo shoot that she could, some even on her own dime, posted them on her twitter and grinned when the higher ups in the WWE started picking up her phone calls. She put on her best pouty voice, said that she wanted to come back to work, that Emma wasn't going to be a headache any longer and that Emmalina was going to bring them money. They'd bought it like a bunch of suckers, and once she was in, she tore off that Emmalina mask like it burned her, because it physically pained her to be that ditzy model, so into her looks. She was Emma, and it was about her, all of her.

Since then, she'd been back at the Performance Center, where her journey in NXT started, dodging the sad looks of all the executives who thought she was some two dimensional sex object. She was here to put in work, shape up her ring rust so that when she made her return, she'd be completely ready to take that title off of whomever walked out of WrestleMania with the Raw Women's belt.

She ran the ropes one more time before stopping, leaning on the ropes, catching her breath. NXT had changed since she was here, both times. So many new faces, the training equipment was shinier and newer, and the technology available made her thankful that she could freely come back here whenever she wanted to improve upon her already amazing skillset. Really, the only things that were the same were some of the coaches, and a select few of the talent.

Her eyes scanned the room, watching all the newbies being made to roll around on the ring, there was a few different people practicing their entrances. She felt eyes on her, a skill she was proud to have mastered, and looked around till she caught the eyes with Tye Dillinger. He was someone who had been here when she first came in all those years ago; he'd actually been here longer. He'd always been friendly to her when she was still dancing around in bubbles. When she'd come back from the main roster for her second run here, her attitude adjustment hadn't seemed to phase him, as he'd always smiled and nodded to her in passing, though he was smart enough to never approach her because when he did say hi in the hallways, the glare she threw at him could have peeled the paint off a wall. She at least appreciated that much. But, he'd ruined his good grace with her by staring now.

She cut him a stink eye and growled. "What?"

He jumped, seeming to come out of his daze. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, hey."

She slid out of the ring, stomping over to him, "You got something on your mind, Dillinger? Something to say? And don't think this is out of genuine concern, because it better be a good excuse before I send you back home with your balls in Ziploc bag."

To her great satisfaction, Tye looked visibly alarmed and paled. He stuttered out several syllables that she couldn't comprehend before taking a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking on my chances of you agreeing to do me a favor."

Emma had to stop herself from assuming the worst. Tye had the ear of a lot of people around here, and a favor for a favor might do well for her. She shook her head, despite everything, she wanted to make it on her own, she didn't need his help, and so she stuck with mockery. "Oh, the Perfect Ten needs little ol' me's help? What could I do to help NXT's golden boy? Need some arm candy, or do you just need me to fawn over you like the rest of the people do around here?"

Tye frowned and shook his head. "Nothing like that, I need a good wrestler, and well, you're great. The only reason I didn't ask is because I didn't think you'd say yes."

Emma blinked in surprise, no longer trying to mask it. "You need… a great wrestler?"

He smiled, and for a moment she realized why he called himself the perfect ten, at least when it came to his looks. But that wasn't important right now; she needed to understand what he wanted. "Well, I kind of have this thing going on with Sanity. I've got Jose and Roddy with me, but Nikki Cross is giving us real problems. I figured I'd try to find a women's wrestler who felt like taking a stand." He then turned a sad smirk her way and sighed, "But you don't owe me anything like that, and I know you might still be rehabbing or something."

She was oddly touched to both be considered by him as a great wrestler, and capable of standing with him against people as powerful as Sanity. She hadn't wrestled in so long, she thought about taking him up on his offer just based on that. But, she knew that it would cause a firestorm of controversy if she just showed up on NXT without approval from the higher ups. She was already in hot water with them for the whole Emmalina lie. Tye didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know any of her weaknesses. He could exploit them.

"Yeah, like I'd willingly join up in that fight. Roderick and Jose may have signed their livelihood away to fight those insane monsters, but I have no inkling of want to do the same. It's all about me, helping you would be a distraction."

'In more way than one,' her mind supplied without her consent. She growled internally, hoping that the blush she felt creeping up her neck would be interpreted as being from her workout. She felt a slight pang in her chest as Tye's crestfallen expression flashed over his features. She ignored the implications of that and by the time that she had calmed her hammering heart down, he had gained a determined expression.

She watched him stretch his arms out wide, look at her with raised eyebrows. "What about if I do this?" He began to move his arms in a familiar pattern and it struck her that she recognized it as her dance from back in the day. She watched dumbstruck, not being able to shake the look of astonishment, or the blush, from her face. He was grinning, and she knew then that she needed to stop this before she caved to his adorable smile.

"No."

Tye deflated, and it almost hurt her soul to see him like that. He turned to walk away, and she just can't stand it anymore. "Tye, wait."

He stopped and turned around, eyes hopeful. He looked like a kicked puppy to her, and despite her refusal to help him she wasn't a total monster. "I still won't help you, but I might know someone who's crazy enough to."

Tye tilted his head and she sighed. "Ruby Riot. She's new here, but I know she's good. I've seen tape, and she's crazy. She will take care of Nikki for you."

She ran a hand through her hair and averted her eyes as he trained his too bright smile on her. It was like staring directly into the sun and she didn't know if she was worthy, or good enough, to be on the receiving end of it. "Thanks, Emma. I owe you one. Hopefully you'll start talking to me again after this."

She didn't dignify that with an answer, because she knew it was more than likely after today that she would be, despite her knowing better. She watched him turn away and begin to swagger off with a new sense of hope. Wanting to have the last word she cleared her throat.

"For what it's worth, I hope Sanity doesn't kill you. You are finally beginning to get less annoying."

Tye turned, walking backwards away from her. He gave a big cheesy grin, before holding his hands up in his signature 'ten'. She rolled her eyes and slid back in the ring. And even as she began to focus more on her upcoming return, Tye and his annoyingly good looks, charm, and smile were still on her mind, because while it was all about her, maybe she deserved someone nice like Tye in her life. Emma cut one last look over her shoulder at Tye, now across the room and shaking hands with a new recruit. And when that little show of kindness made her crack a smile she knew she was so screwed. And the worst part, she didn't even mind… much


End file.
